Philosophy
by ceasare
Summary: Naruto struggles to find a reason to his existence. His memory is gone and he is alone upon a desolate land with nothing but a moon for a companion.
1. Chapter 1

She floated on the opposite side of me. Her gentle eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't discern. Is that the hate she used to talk about? The hate she wanted to eradicate now consumed her. In the end she is nothing more than a false preacher. She is fake. A traitor. "Why are you doing this Naruto?" I hate it when she uses my name. I don't like it. A grand being like me should not have a name. I am without beginning without end. Why is that speck of dust looking at me with such contempt? Her eyes should be lower. Gazing the white ground of 'Her' heaven.

"Yahweh… I do not need a reason to act." My monotone voice resounds across heaven. Her minions are screaming at me, trying to reason with her to stop, to run away. But her pride would never let that happen. A fool among fools. A foolish god.

"Do not speak my name so casually heathen! I tried to reason with you! I tried to save…!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" 'Her' heaven shakes and crumbles around us as my voice reverberates across it. "Save me? I don't need saving foolish creature! I who has no end and no beginning! I who let you do as you wish while you plundered around in foolish wars and battles! You destroyed what is mine! Without respect!" I paused to breath, although I had no need to. There was absolutely no reason for me to breath but I wanted a pause to collect my thoughts. As always my energy started doing as I commanded. It coalesced into a ball and rings started rotating around it. Her eyes widened but I didn't care. She and hers would die here today. Everything would go back to being peaceful.

She starts chanting her spell. There is no need to worry. She is weak. A speck of dust, she can't do anything. I can clearly hear her words, I understand them on a fundamental level, she wants to seal me.

" _thee who is't hast nay beginning n'r an endeth. thee who is't art without loveth n'r misprise. this- 'mongst mine own few, a binding. accepteth what i am what i wanteth. i who is't am with nay beginning giveth mine own endeth. accepteth me, agnize me. bindeth that gent whom i wanteth. lib'rate yond that i am. with mine own pow'r i giveth thee this hest. hyp'rion, bindeth that gent and in price i payeth mine own blood. i who is't am holy, i who is't am just._

 _prohibit his moves. prohibit his senses. holy binding."_

She continues muttering her nonsense. I don't particularly care, she can't do anything. My energy starts compressing, the ball is now no larger than a pebble. It is finally ready. I try to let it fall but my hands won't move, light encompasses my being, I am being sealed. My eyes furrow in confusion. She shouldn't have enough power to… I see now, her minions underneath us are slowly dying one by one, 'Her' land is darkening. How funny, she is a traitor after all. Ever killing her own creations. Such a person is not to be trusted, is not to be loved. I can't help but chuckle. No matter what she does she won't kill me, I'll be back at some point. I haven't slept in centuries, maybe a nap will do me good. The last sight my eyes feast upon is that of 'Her' breathing her last breath and the confusion and guilt in her eyes as she gazes at me. There is a tear there but I don't know why, I can't understand…

But now that I am here alone in the darkness of my prison I might tell you a story. Of what I am and how it all begun. It happened a long time ago I can hardly remember it. Upon a time when earth was dead and I was the only one upon it. I guess you can call me Naruto, but that is not my name although it used to. However, acknowledging that would mean that I at some point had a beginning which is false. I have always been here; I was at a point 'everything' there ever was. This is but a flesh that I inhabit, this is me.

It all starts as I wake up in a desolate land. Everything is dead around me, the land dry and desolate, the sky emits a purple hue, the air smells bad. A rancid smell of despair. My body is small. Who am I? I can't remember anything, my head's throbbing and the pain is becoming unbearable by the second. I am not hungry, but I want to eat. I could eat anything.

My body is weird -although I don't know why. There's a hot river of something in it. I feel I could do anything as long as I commanded it. I responds to my thoughts; I don't know why. "Give me food…" I command it. My voice hoarse and unused, I find it surprising that it's the first thing I hear. I never knew I had such a faculty. The energy whirls around inside me, like a maelstrom of power, it courses through my head, into my stomach and ends up in my mouth. Something is coming out, I can feel it. Mechanically I raise my hand and a loaf of bread appears on it. How peculiar, is this how this works? I ask and it does? If so… "Tell me where I am…" my voice is coming out more fluidly this time, but the energy does nothing. Useless. This energy is useless.

Walking through the desolate land I see nothing. There is neither sight or smell of anything alive. I hate this place. I can't remember my name; I don't know where or what I am. There is no evidence of me anywhere. Then I just need to make some. Something to prove I was here. There is something missing from the sky. It is void and seems lonely like me. Yes, I can help it.

Like all the previous times I raise my palm up to my chest. **"Shin: Chibaku Tensei"** my words come out as a whisper. I have no idea what they mean, they came out by themselves. For the first time I feel wind caressing my skin. It's a novel experience. The soil cracks around me. The entire terrain is carved out of existence, and as the wind picks up I marvel at my creation. I realize I am floating now, the ground I stood on is now nothing more than a lump of dirt inside the humongous ball that floats above me. Entire kilometers of dirt were displaced beneath me. "Go up to the sky where everybody can see you." I command it and it responds without hesitation. It leaves me alone again but I can clearly see it above me in the sky. Yes. I am not alone anymore…

 **A.N**

 **I notice that people love OP Naruto crossovers. So here, I give you one. I am busy at the moment with work and won't be able to write consistently. However, I wanted to get something out so as to relax a bit. This is pretty much a prologue. Naruto ends up as an all-powerful being through whatever means that will be explained later on. He struggles to understand the meaning of his existence. Until next time !**


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I should start at the beginning. Not mine, I was always there as I already recounted several times. Instead I'll tell you about a small planet and its humble beginning. Back then I had lost my memories, I was alone. The only thing keeping me company was my own creation I called moon, and it was only there about half the time. I tried to make several others, but they always failed the same. For fear of harming my other friend- which in hindsight might seem stupid, I only created them during the time that the earth around me was lit. I used the same technique over and over again. But they always crashed back down, at the time I didn't know why. Turns out it was gravity.

So, to sate my thirst for companionship I ended up creating 'her'. My energy reacted but couldn't complete my command. I asked for my equal. I wanted a living, breathing creature that would be there for me, forever and ever and ever. In my haste I issued my command and in turn I lost consciousness for a very, very long time. By the time I woke up she had created the planets that surrounded earth, she created some creatures that she called humans, and to tend to them she created her kin, she called those angels.

To my relief, my only friend still floated periodically. Though that was the only thing that came out of it. In the subsequent centuries I realized that by creating her I lost something in return. I lost a piece of me. She had gotten a facet of mine from long ago, from times forgotten. A facet I could never hope to regain, or recreate. For I was powerful but not almighty. 'She' was however brash, rude, egotistical. Yet, she never showed malice, neither did she ever go against me. I spent centuries with her, she was a friend, almost better than my floating one. The days turned into weeks and in turn those became years, all in the blink of what I call a breath.

For a period, I thought that I could live like that, I could be happy. She had her own personal hobby, what with maintaining the hairless apes, and her caricatures of birds. She always made time for me. Millennia spent in peace and quiet. I noticed at the time that her hairless apes were dying. They flourished in numbers but they only lived shortly. That was the most interesting thing I had ever observed. So one day I asked her.

"Why did you make them so?" my gaze was upon a certain ape; he was a savage that one. Killing anyone who came close to his food, and the females flocked to him like flies.

Her cerulean eyes flickered in confusion. "Whatever do you mean?" it was still slightly annoying that she didn't address me with respect. She was underneath me after all, friend or not.

"Why do they die so quickly?" I elaborated.

"I never told you?" she asked, slightly surprised at her own omission. I didn't mind, because "I never asked."

Her melodic voice hummed softly, she tried to choose her words carefully. "When I first created them, I tried to make them in my own image. I was certain that I'd pass out like you did, but no matter how I tried they always came out like this. Void of energy, only enough to survive. I wanted to make them smarter too, but this is as smart as they get. They only lack of experience, but all will come in due time…" she finished mysteriously. She had something planned, it didn't particularly bother me, but my chest clenched slightly; enough to make me realize it did so. I couldn't understand and my sloth overcame curiosity, didn't particularly care.

"So you are incompetent then?" I taunted her. She would start a tirade again, maybe we'd fight a bit like always. I'd pummel her a bit until that worrywart Michael came along and stopped us. The same old. But this time to my peeking interest she didn't react. All she did was gaze longingly at the horizon. If I understood the concept back, then I'd call her beautiful. The sunlight glittered on her blonde hair and the skin was like morning dew, reflecting into a pandemonium of beautiful colors.

"Yahweh… Want me to show you?" I asked her. For some reason I didn't like her downtrodden expression. I wanted to fixed it back into that wide smile that somehow kept me peaceful.

"Show me what?" she asked.

"How to make a being like us?" her eyes widened again. I could discern after millennia that she was worried, "and fall asleep for so long again?" she asked.

"No, I know my limits. But I can at least make them immortal." I added hurriedly. A sudden breath I didn't know I had left my lungs when I saw her excited face. Unlike her I was never prideful, but at times as these I'd mentally pat myself on the back for a job well done. Who else but me could create such a perfect being as 'her' after all. I pointed my finger at the brutish ape and breathed in and my voice reverberated softly across the nowadays blue planet.

"Wiðwiðerian hêore êower ðe forwitolnes ge yfel âgiefan êower heofonhrôf. âræfnan hêr êower sê ðâ ðe tôêacan and yfel [shall] reccan êow wîcstôw. êow mid lôca in tîma flêotig týnan. ðætte su oftost êower hungor mâlicnes."

[Come here you who lacks intelligence and I shall give you heaven. Come here you who lacks strength and I shall give you earth. You with beginning and a swift end. Who only seeks to sate your desire and drowns in lust.]

Enchanted the ape swiveled towards me. Like a moth drawn to a flame he started stumbling towards me. 'She' observed but didn't say anything, I reached for him and grabbed his skull. A quarter of my energy reached his frail body and disintegrated him down to his bones. The only remains of his existence the dust permeating the air in front of us. The rest of the hairless apes ran for their lives in fright, but Yahweh still didn't say anything.

"Yfel onwîcan êow ðonne and ðôht, yfel êower stað m fêores êow onspr¯æc mirth (gyden me, brôðorlufu me, êaðmêdan me. Wiðæftan âstîgan yfel spellian lâttêow êow, full¯æst êow.ðonne and hlêotan êow hêrespel libban de lêohtbora, sêmorgensteorra gimm. êow wæcnan pron ðe ic ðone as môna hôh wægn offriðcandel merecandel. êower setnes bêo wið n¯æfre intinga, unm¯æle, betlic. N¯ænig pro twêgen nu gîet w¯ær. ðe sôna dôð hýðnes ongêanfêran âdôn speld êower hlêoðorcwide forsw¯ælan nâðýl¯æs nese wegan earsling."

[I give you now life, I your creator. For eternity you will bow to me, love me, adore me. In return I will guide you, support you. From now own you will be called Lucifer, the morning star. You shall rise when the moon hides behind the shadows of the sun. You will be with no fault, immaculate, grand. Never grander than me, never more perfect. And when the time comes to return to ashes you will burn and never come back.]

The upcoming illumination blinded half the creatures on this side of the planet. The place we stood upon was no more and now a valley. In front of us stood a creature similar to 'her' angels. I couldn't help but smirk, only I could ever create something so beautiful.

On that day I did several mistakes that lead to my current predicament, but it will have to wait for another time. This prison is draining me, truly a magnificent seal. Maybe I hate 'her' now, I truly feel happy that she died. But how can I not marvel at my own creation's power? To think that she is the being that I once gave my all to create? I doubt I could imprison myself in a better way…

I can't help but laugh with glee. Truly, there is nothing that surpasses me.

 **A.N I discovered an old English translator website. And with it I wrote the spell casting for Lucifer's creation. Tell me if it is annoying, I might go back to using the Shakespearean English I used back in chapter 1, or I might write the spells in plain normal English.**


End file.
